Unexpected
by Smexijasz
Summary: Kagome is forced to move from her old home to a new one in the city of Shizuoka due to her mother getting a new job. New school, new friends. Unexpected meetings and events. Will Kagome fair with all the drama? Will she be able to handle the pressure?
1. Chapter 1 The Move

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful Friday morning in the city of Tokyo; Kagome was up getting ready for the day. The teenaged girl; black hair, skinny figure putting on her green school uniform for her last day of school before summer vacation and before she moved to a new city. The move made this girl very depressed since she had to move away from all the friends she came to know and love so suddenly. This is because her mom had received a job offer in the city of Shizuoka and must move. Though her Grandpa has decided to stay there to watch over the shrine he has for so long. Since it is important to him and their family. Kagome was completely depressed at school all day as she glances at her friends every now and then throughout the day. When lunch came around she made sure she would spend as much time with them as possible and make today a fun last day before they began to move. Her friends offered to help since they will miss her and it would be a great opportunity to spend a bit more time with her before she did move. Kagome smiled at the offer and obviously said yes to the highest degree because it made her so happy that her friends cared so much about her.

Then the day came for the big move. Kagome and her friends were having fun, talking and laughing for the last time. They packed everything all up and looked at each other with deep sadness. Kagome gave her precious friends' one last hug before she went on her way with her mom and her brother.

"I'll miss you guys." She said speaking with such sadness with tears forming in her eyes. Her friends gave her one more hug before they sent her off and looked at her.

"Visit soon." They all said before breaking away from the hug.

Kagome wiped her eyes bit couldn't help but smile at her friends. She has had the best last few days of her life before moving. But she knew all that happiness would soon fade when she had to attend a new school. She has already passed the entrance exam with flying colours after studying countless hours in her room alone. So when she get to the new place, she will spend her vacation unpacking and getting ready for the new school she will be attending. This made her really nervous. But she knew she would pull through with her mom and her brother, since they'd be in the same situation she would be in. Leaving many friends behind to have a better life. Kagome knew she would eventually get a part time job herself to help out with her mom and also have some extra money she would be able to spend on herself. She really liked shopping and it always helped her forget some of her problems, but it is better with friends. Which she will have to make while she's there and she hoped that she made good friends as good as her other ones she is leaving behind.

It took them a few hours to get from where they were to their moving destination. The entire ride her and Sota talked and sung songs together to brighten the mood. While everything was happening her mother smiled happily that they were helping each other feel better about the move. She knew it made each of them equally sad and it even made her sad. But they all knew it was for the best, for a better life. They might miss their grandpa but they knew it was going to happen, having to move away suddenly for their mother. They have all made a sacrifice the leave behind their old life and start a new one. Hopefully a better one than they had before, only time could tell with that though. It was a long ride indeed from Tokyo to Shizuoka. But soon they had arrived with time to spare and Kagome's mother decided to take Kagome and Sota out for dinner to celebrate their new home. For all of them it certainly was a fun evening, the food was delicious and they laughed and cheers to the new home. Everyone was smiling and having a good time. Kagome as clumsy as she is dropped some of her food on her lap and messed up her clothes. She huffed and sighed but it didn't last long because she was back again to talking to her family whom she loved ever so dearly.

At this moment she thought and knew that living her wouldn't be as bad, as long as her family was with her always. And as the night came to an end, they all went home and set up their beds and unpacked some of their clothes, just clothes for the next day so they could continue unpacking. They all got their new rooms and slept comfortably. Kagome dreaming a good dream, but it was weird. Because she dreamt of people she never knew but who knew, it could be people she met in the future, but she didn't think too much of it because it was a dream.

She dreamed of a white haired half-demon with dog ears in casual clothes, she thought this half-demon was hot and didn't care because it was a dream. Throughout the dream she got a glimpse of several people and then came one scary fellow. He had black hair long, his body was normal but his aura was surrounded by darkness. This scared her enough to wake her up from the dream, sweating. She screamed sitting up in her bed. She pants and wipes her forehead from the scare she just had. She let out a huge sigh and laid down in her bed.

"It's only a dream Kagome, It's only a dream." She thought to herself as she lay in her bed, quickly falling back asleep. This time she was having a normal dream about having fun with her friends. This made her smile in her sleep and now she felt comfortable and back at home. Of course the dream occurred because she missed them. But what felt like not even an hour after she fell back asleep, she was awoken by the new day light shining through her new bedroom window. She sat up in her bed again rubbing her eye and let out a huge yawn.

Kagome went down stairs greeted by her mother and her brother making breakfast. Plus several boxes crowding the area they were in. Her mother was making bacon and eggs. She could smell her mother's delicious cooking with made her feel at ease about the dream she had the night before, which she thought she would have forgotten. But that wasn't the case.

"Good morning Kagome nii-san!" Sota said to her with a smile as he ate his breakfast.

"Good morning Sota and mother." She said smiling at her brother and her mother.

"Breakfast is ready." She said with a sweet smile that made Kagome smile bigger. She was for certain her family would be her biggest support through this, and that's the reason she held them dear to her heart even more than before.

"Thank you mom." She said sitting at the table that was dusty from the ride up. There was a paper plate and plastic Forks and knives set up, looks like her mom went to the store so she wouldn't have to pull them out till later that day. Her mother walked over and put her food on her plate and same with hers setting the pans on the cold part of the stove to cool down. Kagome started eating her breakfast still slightly bothered by the dream she had. What did it mean? Why did she have it? It was certainly a strange dream. These are questions and statements Kagome thought in her mind as it continuously kept popping up. Especially the face of that handsome half-demon. Who was he? What was his name? Would she meet him? Did half-demons even exist? Impossible she said shaking her head ignoring the questions that kept flying throughout mind.

She finished her breakfast along with Sota and her mother and they all began unpacking their things. Kagome got her room all set up after a few hours of unpacking and she was smiling at the room. Her own space, she was happy, completely. She went downstairs to meet her mother for lunch and her mother had ordered Ramen for lunch for everyone. Sota, her mother and herself ate and talked about the area they lived in. They laughed together as a family and enjoyed each other's company. They finished packing for the day at around three o'clock in the afternoon. Feeling they had accomplished a lot. They had all their rooms unpacked, the living room somewhat set up , the computer room kind of set up and organized and their kitchen in order. Everything was coming along well for all of them. Kagome sat on the chair in the living room thinking to herself as her mother approached her.

"Why don't you go out and explore with your brother for the day? I've got to do a few things before I start my new job tomorrow." Her mother exclaimed.

"Alright sure," Kagome said with a small smile spread across her face. Her mother handed her a map so they wouldn't get lost. She looked at the map memorizing the area and she handed it back. "I think Sota and I will be fine without it."

"Alright, be safe." Her mother said leaving the living room, heading to the computer room to write some papers. She got a new job with a fashion magazine and also to write articles for a cooking magazine. She had received an interesting deal since this company did all types of magazines.

Kagome nodded and got her brother from in his room and brought him with her as they explored the area. There was a market and a few shopping malls. Including a bunch of food places. Her mother gave her some money before they left to get food in case they get hungry. Sota looked really disoriented as they explored. Kagome was amazed at how much was there and all that they could do later on in their free time. Kagome looked at Sota who had a sad look on his face and she looked at him like a normal worried sister would.

"Whats wrong Sota?" She asked him

"It's not the same." He exclaimed looking at his sister.

"I know Sota, but we'll be happy here, as long as we have each other." She said with comforting smile which made Sota feel much better.

"Thanks sis." He said smiling back at him. Kagome then looked around the market and then looked back at Sota.

"Why don't we grab something to eat huh?" she insisted to her brother since she was a little hungry and she also heard Sotas stomach growl and he nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He said to his sister grinning that he was going to get something to eat.

Kagome smiled and she took her brother to a little cart that made food. She looked at the menu and then looked at the vendor.

"Two medium sized fries please." She said as the vendor turned around and nodded. Then started making their food.

The wait for the food was awhile and she rubbed her head while waiting. When the fries were finished her and Sota took a seat at a little table and began eating. Sota looked a lot better than before and that made her happy. They talked about all the goofy looking people they saw and made funny faces while telling jokes. This was a good day for the both of them and they both knew there would be many more to come in the future, as they both start at their new schools within a week. New school, new friends, new year. They could accomplish a lot.

The sun was setting on this day and Sota and her sister were walking home quietly. They were almost there when suddenly a boy with black hair came biking at a fast speed by them almost hitting Sota. Kagome reacted by grabbing her brother really quickly and held his close to her. She then turned her head to look at the ass who almost ran over her brother.

"Watch where your going idiot!" she yelled out to the man on the bike. And he stopped and turn himself around.

"Aww stuff it bitch!" he yelled back then continued biking. Kagome got a good look at the man and her face had a confused look on her face. That man had looked really familiar, almost like the half-demon in her dream. Just without the white hair and the ears.

"Whats going on!?" she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 The Project

I would like to thank those whom have reviewed the first chapter of my story! It is greatly appreciated. Yes, the chapter ended weird and if you want to know what happens next, you'll have to read and find out ;D. You will be seeing most of the original characters but in modern form. Thank you DGtnsl and I love snowy owls for the reviews . But now, onto Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kagome and Sota finally got home from their day out exploring the city. They continued to do that together as the week continued before school. Kagome never saw the teenaged boy that almost ran over his brother at all that week. Neither did she want to see him ever again, considering the circumstances. Kagome and Sota were finally pretty familiar with their neighbourhood but have not made any new friends yet. They both hope they make friends at their new schools they will be attending. But since Kagome is in high school and Sota is in elementary school, they'd be separated throughout the day. This of course made each of them equally as nervous.

Finally the week came where Kagome and Sota have their first day of school. Kagome and Sota both woke up eagerly to get ready. Kagome put on her new uniform, the uniform was blue but it was the same style as her green one. She packed her new books, and writing utensils, pencil case, long with her new shoes and everything else. Kagome and Sota looked at each other as they approached the door to leave. They hugged each other compassionately as they both set off for school. Wishing both of them had a good day.

Kagome arrived at school in her uniform, her black hair down looking at everyone with their friends laughing having fun. She couldn't help but sigh and look down at the ground as she walked to the office to get her locker number. But little did she know she was going to run into something unexpected. As she walked towards the school she suddenly, bumped into someone and fell on her butt. She wasn't expecting it so she hurt herself a little.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said getting up rubbing her bum. The guy she had bumped into turned around and just gave her a nasty glare.

"Yes next time watch where you're going, moron." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome as she got up.

"You!" She yelled at him with annoyance, "You're the one who almost ran over my brother!"

"And you're that bitch that got in my way." Inuyasha huffed at her pissed off at her presence.

"Grr, I can't believe you attend this school. How irritating." She exclaimed turning her back to him going to walk away.

"Don't turn your back to me!" He yelled at her, hating the fact that she was so unbelievably rude to him and it just pissed him off even more.

"Stay away from me, scum!" she yelled slapping him across the face, running away into the school now.

How could he be in this school as well? Why is he here and why now? What the hell is going on? Kagome strutted down the hall in a fury of anger and annoyance at the event that had just happened. Her thoughts and emotions clouded her minds as she strode towards the office. She hated the fact that that asshole also attended this high school. Just his existence made her angry after what had happened the other week. Once she arrived at the office, she got her locker number and directions to it and headed on her way. After a while of looking around she finally calmed down just before she arrived at her locker and someone stood near it, rummaging around in their locker. It was a girl with black hair pulled back into a pony tail. Kagome thought she was beautiful as she gazed upon the girl. Maybe she'd be friendly? Maybe they'd be friends. Kagome didn't know but if they were to become friends, she would be happy none the less. Kagome went to her locker and looked at the combination the principle had gave her and she put it in unlocking her locker. She put her stuff inside and turned to look at the girl.

"Um, do you know where I can find the indoor shoes?" She asked her as the girl turned to look at her with a soft smile.

"Come on, I'll show you." She said with a smile on her face starting to walk in the direction towards the indoor shoes. "New?"

"Yes, just moved her a week ago." Kagome said to the girl.

"Ahh how's your first day so far?" She asked Kagome kindly.

"Eh, it could be better but I know it will." She said smiling softly at the girl.

"That's a good attitude. My name is Sango." She said to Kagome, looking at her.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said to her with a sweet smile, happy she might have made a new friend. "Nice name."

"Thank you, you too." Sango said looking away from Kagome, "You want to eat with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked looking to Kagome with a curious face.

"Thank you and absolutely!" Kagome said to Sango with a bright happy smile. Now she was super excited and had already forgotten how bad her day had started, meeting that black haired boy again.

"Great." Sango also said with a bright smile. "Here we are." She said looking in a room with lockers.

"More lockers?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yea, these are just specifically for Indoor shoes, your stuff goes in your second locker. Same number, same combination." She explained to Kagome.

"Oh ok." She didn't think it made any sense, but what she going to complain? No, she had made a new friend and everything was looking a little brighter. More brighter than it had the last couple of weeks. She went into the room and searched for her locker number, finding it and putting in the combination. She opened the locker and took off her outdoor shoes and put on her indoor shoes. The lockers were small, only big enough to hold the shoes. And since it was a room for students to change shoes, it was co-ed. So boys and girls were in there talking about their lives and having fun with their company.

Kagome left the locker room and headed back to her original locker for the rest of her stuff. Luckily the other locker room wasn't too far away from her first locker. So it would be a huge problem to make the trip. She opened her locker and put her stuff in, grabbing her books for her first class. She took a quick look at her schedule to find the room number and teacher teaching it. Then darted off to make it to her first class as the bell rang. She made it to her first class in time and walked in. The teacher looked at her and smiled softly.

"Ok, ok students. Settle down, we have a new student as of today." The teacher exclaimed ad the students attention was now diverted to the front of the class, everyone looking at Kagome. "This is Kagome Higurashi. Please welcome her and be kind to her."

"Nice to meet you." She said bowing to the class respectively.

"Okay Higurashi-san. Please take a seat next to Inuyasha-san." He said pointing to a seat right beside the boy she had run into earlier. Instantly her mood went from fantastic to horrific in a matter of second.

"Yes sir." She said heading to the seat and sat in it, trying not to make eye contact with the asshole that keeps ruining her day.

This worked pretty well until he stared staring at her. She tried to ignore it but her stared long that she just gave up and looked back at him. But the instant she looked at him and he looked away. This just annoyed her even more. Seriously? What is his deal? First he's a complete and utter asshole to her and then he stared at her for several minutes as she sat down. She huffed and looked towards the front, listening to the teacher as he explained and taught a lesson. Inuyasha did the same, chin in the palm of his hand looking to the front. He looked at if school was a nuisance and utterly bored out of his mind. Like he was excited to leave as soon as he could. Kagome can understand that look, as most of the students including her have the same look. But school is important to be successful in the future. So Kagome dealt with it, though the only class she ever really had problems with. Was math, she was absolutely horrible at it and didn't understand it one bit half the time. Right now she was in history and Inuyasha continued to stare at her on and off throughout the class. As the class was coming to an end, Kagome was relieved since she wouldn't have to deal with this person any longer. As long as he wasn't in any of her other classes.

"Ok class, first project of the new school year!" The teacher said with excitement as the students all grumbled. "This project you will be partners with another person. It will be drawn out of the hat and the males will choose out of a hat."

The class one by one came up and chose their partners and soon it was Inuyasha's turn and there were only a few males left. Kagome had hoped she would be someone else's partner other than Inuyasha. Though the chanced of her being Inuyasha's partner was high. Inuyasha picked a name out of the hat and groaned obviously in front of the class.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said turning around and looked at her. Kagome was dumb stricken when her name was called. Great the person she didn't want to be with, how annoying. Inuyasha then walked back to his seat and sat down looking at Kagome.

"Let's just get this stupid project over with, and then we won't have to deal with each other after that, sound good?" He said to Kagome looking at her.

"Sounds just great to me." She grumbled out looking at Inuyasha. The only thing she was happy with is that after this she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore and get on with her life.

The rest of the day went pretty well, although she found out Inuyasha was in all of her classes which bummed her mood even more. She'll be happier when she gets home and can relax with her family without worries until tomorrow. She went to her locker with her outdoor shoes in them and changed, and then headed to her locker to grab her books and stuff to do her homework. When she came to her locker Inuyasha was standing right by it leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets looking out to the distance, as if he were in deep thought. Kagome approached her locker and looked at Inuyasha, it looked as though something was bothering him. With Kagome's kind heart she, seeing Inuyasha the way he was. Even though he was an asshole, made her kind of upset.

"Something wrong?" She asked looking at Inuyasha, as she stood in front of her locker.

"None of your business." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome seeing her with a worried look on her face. "What's with the look?"

"What look?" She said irritably looking away opening her locker and grabbing her book. "What are you doing here?"

"That worried look!" He said raising his voice to her with a slight snarl. "I came here to discuss the project. Work days where we will do research etc."

"Your nuts." She said ignoring the fact that she was worried about him a slight bit. But no more, not ever again. He was too much of an arrogant ass to care about him. "Let's discuss it at my house. I have to get home."

"Fine." He said not objecting the idea. Going to her house didn't really make him happy, but if she had to get home he wasn't going to stop her. Not that he lived with anyone himself so he could go home at any time.

"Great, now follow me." She said as she finished packing her bags and began walking down the hallway. She decided not to look at him the entire way there; she thought it would be best.

They had finally left the school and began walking towards Kagome's house. It was a quiet walk for the most part. She saw at the corner of her eye that Inuyasha was keeping an eye on her. For what she had no idea, maybe one day she'd find out. She looked at him for a brief second and for the second she looked over she saw white hair and ears. But soon disappeared after and she rubbed her eye thinking she was seeing things. But she knew she wasn't the half-demon in her dream. Was he actually real?

"What are you looking at?" He asked her with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something." She exclaimed looking away from him as the black hair came back.

"Saw what?" He asked her with a curious look upon his face.

"I thought I saw ears and white hair. But I'm probably just imagining things." She said to Inuyasha, "Silly right?"

"Y-yea." He choked out confused. Did she know he was a half demon? How could she even see and glimpse of his other form? Maybe she had special powers, like a priestess. This made him worried about her and knew he must avoid her as much as possible so his secret didn't come out to her. He knew she'd freak out like the majority of the human race would.

Finally Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Kagome's home and she entered the door taking off her shoes and slipped on her slippers. She turned and looked at Inuyasha and motioned for him to wait there. She left him there for a bit and brought him his own pair of slippers. He rolled his eyes and took off his shoes putting on the slippers looking around the house. Kagome didn't live to far away from Inuyasha, and Inuyasha knew that, Kagome didn't. He walked into the house with small quiet steps.

"Mom, Sota I'm home!" Kagome yelled out to her family and Sota came in and from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"A new friend of yours?" Sota asked blinking confused at the both of them

"Tch no, project partner, nothing more." Kagome said motioning Inuyasha to follow her and they went to her room. Leaving Sota standing there in a fickle, not understanding the situation. Wondering what had happened between them. He had never seen his sister have such a feeling of annoyance before.

Kagome and Inuyasha made it up to Kagome's room and Kagome set her backpack on her bed and sat on it, motioning Inuyasha to stake a seat on the chair by her desk. Inuyasha did just that sitting there impatiently waiting for one of them to speak. But either one didn't know what to say or what to ask. They sat there in silence for a good few minutes before Kagome broke the silence.

"Okay so, we have to research a historical figure that made a huge difference in the world. Who shall we research?" She asked Inuyasha looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"The hell if I know. Let's just pick someone so I can leave." He said with a unimpressed tone in his voice.

"Well if you didn't want to come, why did you!?" She yelled at him in anger for his arrogance.

"I wouldn't of if we needed to do this project." Inuyasha said.

"How about Taira no Kiyomori. He was the man who had first established samurai-dominated administrative government in Japan." Kagome suggested.

"Fine, whatever. Sounds good." He said looking out the window.

"Seriously what's your deal?" She asked getting sick and tired of treatment she did not deserve.

"None of your business!" He yelled at her.

"It is my business if it's about me jackass!" She yelled back at him, pissed off.

"Leave it!" he yelled back at her.

"NO!" She yelled at him louder, although her mom and brother could probably here it downstairs.

"You look like someone I know ok? Happy?" He said turning away from her looking at the wall, and his mood suddenly changed. Almost sad and distant.

"Oh." She choked out, "I'm, sorry."

"Tch, forget about it. It doesn't matter anyway." He exclaimed standing up, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right." She told him as he left quietly to go to the bathroom.

Kagome noticed his sudden change in mood and it made her kind of uneasy. Did she make him remember some kind of terrible memory? Who did she look like? An ex-girlfriend perhaps? She didn't want to cause him any hurt, no matter how rude he was to her. It just wasn't in her personality. She didn't really know him at all and didn't want to burden him with questions to find out what he meant. So she decided to let it go and possibly try to become friends with this man. No matter how rude, no matter how ignorant he was. She sat there quietly writing some noted down on what she not about the man they were both doing their project on. She continued to write notes till Inuyasha came back from the bathroom, and to her surprise he came back to her room. She looked at him as he walked in and just couldn't help but stare.

"What?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Nothing." She said looking down at her paper, "I wrote some notes on how we might organize the project."

"Ok great, but it's getting close to dinner time. So I should leave." He said rubbing his head and headed towards the door.

"Wait, I'll walk you home." She said standing up to follow him.

"I'd refer if you didn't." he said turning back to look at her. They were really close together and Kagome got a good look at Inyuasha's eyes.

"Please, I insist." She said not losing eye contact.

"Tch, Fine, do what you want." He said turning his back to her heading out her bedroom door. And she followed behind him.

"I'm walking Inuyasha home! I'll be back soon!" she yelled out to let her mom and brother know she'd be out for a bit. Of course they didn't mind, as long as she came home safe and sound.

They headed out the door after getting on their shoes as Kagome grabbed a sweater just in case it was chilly outside and left the house. They walked quietly for a while, Kagome looking up at the stars above. She thought night was peaceful, plus calming and it always made her feel better in any given situation. Inuyasha looked at her while she was looking at the stars and it made him smile a bit seeing her like that. He didn't know why but it also made him calm and have a peace of mind. He looked forward and shoves his hands into his pockets as they walked.

"It's just over here." He said tilting his head over in the direction of his house. Kagome nodded and continued to follow him.

"You know… maybe.." she said before shaking her head thinking it was silly.

"What? Spit it out!" he said raising his eyebrow at her confused.

"It's silly." She said looking at Inuyasha, "Maybe we could actually be friends one day."

"Hmph.. maybe." He said turning his head away, he had a small grin on his face, barely visible but Kagome saw it, and it made her smile a small grin as well.

As they approached the house, an eerie aura filled the air, it surrounded them. Suddenly Kagome started to cough as if air was being taken from her lungs and she fell to her knees. Inuyasha looked at her worried yelling out her name, quickly looking around to see who or what was out there causing this. He sniffed the air and aught a whiff of the demon that was nearby. It was a wear demon, but it can still do damage to a human body. Kagome passed out and instantly Inuyasha's hair changed colour and dog ears popped out of his head. The nails on his fingers grew very long, very claw like and he cracked her knuckles and his hand.

"Come on out you filth! I can smell you!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at the demon as he looked around sniffing but then lunged out and sliced the demon open with his claws and the demon bled out.

"Damn you half-demon." The demon said, it was a snake demon. It slithered around on its belly looking for an opening to attack Inuyasha. "I will eat you!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled lunging at the demon again going to slice it. "Hya!"

The demon evaded Inuyasha's attack and the fight continued for several minutes. Kagome slowly became conscious again opening her eyes slowly as some unknown energy was purifying the gas in the air that was enabling her to breathe properly. She sat up and looked over at the fight as Inuyasha sent the finishing blow killing the demon. He landed on his two feet and turned back to see if Kagome was ok. Little did he know she was awake and looking straight at him in his half-demon form. Her eyes widened as she saw him and know that he certainly was the half-demon in her dream.

"Inuyasha?"


	3. Chapter 3 Truth, Danger, Rival

Wow 89 views in 3 days? I'm so surprised I've had that many! Especially since I posted the 2nd chapter the views sky rocketed 62 more. So so happy! Thank you everyone! And thank you for the 2nd review DGtnsl! And a review from SugarRos I thank you for the awesome review and I'm glad you really like it! Thank you! Now to the story !

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him with shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe her eyes; that Inuyasha was in fact the half-demon she had seen in her dream. She stared at him in both amazement and fear. All this time and she never believed once that half-demons or demons could even co-exist with the human race.

"What? Going to run away in utter fear now?" He grunted as he looked away from her, feeling shame in Kagome seeing his true form. He reverted back to looking like a human, but Kagome never saw the change since her eyes saw his true form. It stuck.

"No." she exclaimed walking up to Inuyasha touching his ear to see if they were real. They were gentle and soft to the touch. "Wow, they are real."

"You can still see my real form?" He looked at her with a confused expression upon his face. He had changed back, how could she still see his real half-demon form and not run away in fear? This peeked Inuyasha's interest and curiosity. Maybe he would in fact somehow get along with her as time went on. But he didn't know for sure as only time can really tell.

"Yeah why?" She asked, looking at him just as confused as he looked for the brief moment he did. After his face had changed to a curious and soft face.

"I changed back to the form I use when I am among the human race." He said still looking deeply into her eyes and wondering how her reaction would be to this fact he now knew.

"Really? I still see your, um true form." She said moving her hand to his hair and brushing through it with her fingers. His hair was silky smooth white and she liked the feel of it. She brushed her fingers through it again, looking curiously at her hand as she skimmed the side of his hair with her delicate fingers. Inuyasha just shook his head at the contact and turned away so she couldn't touch his hair anymore as it made him feel weird, made him feel comfortable but uneasy at the same time. It was a confusing feeling indeed and it bugged the crap out of him.

"Tch, whatever." He said as his head lowered, looking at the ground, his back still turned to her. This kind of bothered her because she did want to see his face, this side of Inuyasha she got to see made her feel a bit more close to him. Though her feeling of annoyance was still there as he turned away. Was he disgusted with her since she could still see his true form? That she couldn't see his human form again? "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't." she promised with a small smile upon her face as she turned away as well beginning to walk steadily away from him. "I must be heading home. See you at school."

Inuyasha turned back to watch her walk away. He had a slight smile on his face as she walked to go home. He wanted to make sure she got home okay, but he knew she would none the less. So he walked into his home and closed the door behind him letting out a little chuckle thinking that things would soon become interesting around here. He took off his shoes and stretched out his toes letting the air breathe through them. Then laid on his couch and stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

Kagome on the other hand continued to walk to her home, she finally knew something about Inuyasha that no one else would ever know at all, unless they were a demon. Such a big secret he had to keep. She wondered how many more half demons and fully fledged demons were out there. Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? She didn't know but she was sure excited to find out. The excitement and anticipation flowed through her as she walked; she looked at the stars and thought to herself. She wondered how her grandpa would react if he was here, the reaction played back in her mind over and over again. She couldn't help but laugh at the image in her head. When suddenly she got a cold chill down her back, as if something or someone was following her. She picked up her pace from the uneasy feeling, and wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Kagome turned around to see if anything was there. Nothing. She turned back around and headed towards her home. But when she turned around someone was standing in front of her with weird scaled skin, she felt his presence. This man was most certainly a demon and he looked at her with devilish eyes. Kagome took a step back and he grabbed her arm really hard.

"Well well, what a pleasant surprise we have here." The demon said with an evil, conniving smile. His long snake like tongue came out of his mouth and hissed at her. She turned her face away closing one eye, feeling utter disgust for this creature.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked with fear in the tone of her voice. Her legs were shaking, her arms were shaking and one was throbbing from the tight grip he had on her.

"I saw what had happened between you and that infuriating half-demon. Seems you can see our true forms. How curious." He said looking deep within her and leaned his head down and licked her face. "Very curious."

Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled to get free. She wanted to get free; this demon was much more scary and horrifying. She wanted to get away, she wanted to run. But this demon had such a hard grip on her arm that she couldn't break free and the demon pulled her closer, feeling her resistance to him. He licked her face again and her neck, sniffing her face tasting and smelling the fear. It almost looked like it aroused him. Made him excited, and then he couldn't take it anymore. He bent his head down towards her neck and opened his mouth wide, bearing his teeth out about to sink them in to take a chunk out of her. All she was to him was prey and an exciting prey at that. Kagome's fear rose higher than anything, she stood there in shock and when the demon was almost to her neck to take a bite she resisted once more.

"Go away!" she yelled, her free hand trying to push him away when suddenly an amazing power arose from her hand and began to give off a bright light which sent the demon flying backwards. He disappeared into ashes. Kagome fell to her knees and looked at her hand wondering what the hell had just happened. What was that just now?

She shook herself out of it and stood up and ran home as fast as she could. When she got to the door she instantly took off her shoes and put on her slippers, running quietly to her room without a sound. She didn't want Sota or her mom to see her the way she was. They would worry about her and would want to know what had happened. But even if she did tell them. They'd never believe her. Right? She lay on her bed, still trying to catch her breath from running. The scene kept running around and around deep in her mind and she closed her eyes trying to think of something else. It didn't work but she still kept her eyes close. And once again she felt a presence coming close and then heard a slight thump on her bedroom floor, she opened her eyes to go to scream loudly but then her mouth got covered and what she saw was Inuyasha gazing upon her with a little worry in his expression.

"Shh! You don't want them to know I'm here do ya? Stupid bitch." He whispered with annoyance, frustration and worry in his tone. Kagome shook her head and he released her from his grip over her soft lips.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered getting close to his face. How dare he just randomly show up in her room after she had just dropped him off? How dare he break into her home unannounced? The nerve of that guy, she couldn't believe him. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an answer.

"I smelled a demon nearby and came to see if you were okay." He said turning his head away so she couldn't see his expression. He walked towards the window again and stepped on the ledge. "But it seems you're okay, so I'll take my leave."

"T-there was a demon." She said, hesitating, wondering if she should actually tell him about it. She looked at her hand again and Inuyasha saw it out of the corner of his eye and instantly turned himself to look at Kagome. He wanted to yell but he couldn't or else it would be known that he was there.

"What happened? Where is the demon now?" Inuyasha took a good sniff of Kagome's shirt and looked up and glared into her eyes. "The smell is extra strong here."

"I don't know what happened and the demon is gone." She said rubbing her arm and looking down at her bed, letting out a big sigh. She wondered if she should tell Inuyasha about her arm. But she had no reason to make him worry. Not like he would anyway. Would he?

"Gone, as in dead?" He asked not letting her off the hook that easy.

"I don't know! A light came from my hand and he just vanished. That's it." She said, annoyed with his persistence. "Like sheesh, you probably wouldn't have cared if we didn't become project partners. Why give a crap now?" she thought to herself as Inuyasha just blinked and sighed.

"Whatever. You're safe and fine. I'll leave." He said jumping out of the window and ran along the grass heading back to his home.

Kagome got out of her bed and went to the window and watched him run off. Boy was he fast. She knew he was a half-demon but she didn't know demons could also be that fast. She shrugged and wondered why Inuyasha even seemed to care. It wasn't like he actually ded. Was he trying to trick her? Was he trying to get her to lower her guard so he could strike? Everything that happened today had been quite the adventure and already she was sick and tired of it. She seriously wished now that she had never moved here. She wished that she could just go back to her old life. She walked back to her bed and slammed her head into her pillow and began to sob into it saying her friend's names. That was muffled thanks to the pillow. She turned her head out of the pillow and her eyes veered to the wall as her nose sniffled from her tears. She got up and quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, her eyes awaiting slumber. Her mind wanting rest, yearning for it. Soon Kagome was fast asleep and drifted into a dream.

This particular dream was confusing to Kagome. It started off as her in complete darkness walking towards a small hole of light, and once she got there; Inuyasha, Sango and a few others she didn't know were there. They were looking at her with happiness and smiles. They started having fun, laughing running around playing. Suddenly darkness shrouded the dream with an evil laugh coming from the shadows. The facial expressions from her friends changed from happy, to angry and sad at the same time. Kagome looked around searching for the cause of this terrible situation. But when she turned around she saw the face of a black haired man with a human like body but tentacles coming out of his back. He wore a black tuxedo with a red tie and his outfit was nice and clean, other than the rips in the back from the tentacles. Kagome had a sudden instance of fear shroud her entire body and she froze right in place. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She just watched as the figure came closer and closer. She was yelling Inuyasha's name in her mind but it didn't seem to work. And right when this man's hand came close to wrapping around her neck, she sat up in bed awakening from the dream.

She was in a cold sweat, panting, finding it hard to breathe. What was that? Who was that? He was scary that much she knew. And there was such evil coming from him, such an evil, eerie feeling. Black aura surrounded his complete being. She didn't know what the dream meant, but she knew it was no good. Was he another man she was going to meet? And was this man really this evil? Kagome shook her head, not believing a single thing of it. Yeah she dreamt of meeting Inuyasha in another, but that was different; she couldn't have psychic powers could she? No way, that was just nuts. She wiped the sweat from her brow and lay back in bed hoping to find peaceful sleep this time around. But the question still bugged her, who was this man and what did he plan to do? If he was real of course, but for now she had to try and get some sleep so she wasn't beat tired for school tomorrow.

The next day came fast for Kagome and she woke up to her alarm, sitting up sluggishly in her bed rubbing her eyes and letting out a big yawn. She slowly climbed out of bed and started getting ready for the day. First she had a shower, the water trickling down her body made her relax more than she was last night because of the dream. It was bugging her, making her mind restless and uneasy. When she scrubbed the shampoo in her wet hair it stimulated her senses, relaxing her even more as she washed it out. She did the same with the conditioner and her body wash that smelled of lavender and helped her calm down. When she stepped out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and blow-dried her hair. When they was done she put on light make-up and decided to put her hair up in a ponytail, just to try something different.

She exited the bathroom and changed into her school uniform and turned her head to look at her clock to check the time. She still had enough time to eat some breakfast before she had to leave for school for the day. She gazed upon herself in the mirror, brushing her new uniform down. She really liked this new uniform, although it was the same style as her green one, she thought the blue looked really nice on her. She also received a jacket for when the weather was cold which didn't bother her because it was also a nice blue with an interesting design on it. It was plain and simple but really gorgeous. She took a step outside to see how cold it was, and it was warm enough not to wear the jacket again today. She nodded and headed to the kitchen to eat her breakfast her mother had made for her.

"Good morning nii-san." Her brother said greeting, her with a soft smile upon his face. He looked relaxed and happy. She assumed he had a great day at school yesterday. Probably made a few new friends.

"Morning Sota, have a good day at school yesterday?" She asked him with a small smile on her face. She couldn't hide from her brother that something was in fact bugging her.

"Oh yes! I made new friends and they showed me a few new games. It was fun!" He exclaimed with an excited type of body language. He clapped his hand and smiled at his sister. This officially made her day much better seeing her brother as happy as he was.

"That's wonderful." She smiled happily back, slowly picking at her breakfast.

"How was your day yesterday nii-san?" He asked looking at her curiously, hoping she had a good day yesterday as he did.

"It was wonderful, I made a new friend." She said when her memory remembered something she had forgotten. Crap, she forgot she had a lunch date with Sango. She felt really bad that she forgot and knew when she got to school she would sincerely apologize and spend lunch with her today, if she was still up for it of course. Kagome smacked her head feeling like the dumbest girl in the world.

"What's wrong sis?" He asked worried about her reaction to her answer, he knew she must've forgotten something. He knew she was always forgetting one thing or another.

"I forgot my new friend invited me to lunch yesterday." She grumbled resting her chin in the palm of her hand and moaned, "I'm an idiot."

Sota couldn't help but laugh at his sister's dilemma, but he knew she would make it right today by apologizing and would offer to have lunch today instead. Kagome and Sota both finished eating their breakfast, and Sota left for school first with the group of friends he had made. Kagome guessed they lived in the area and had decided to come pick him up. The only way they'd know where he lived was is if they walked him home yesterday, which was nice of them. Kagome was getting ready to leave when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up from putting on her shoe and went to the door and opened it, and to her surprise it was Inuyasha standing there.

"Oh good morning." Kagome said blinking in confusion at Inuyasha's surprise visit.

"Tch Yea yea." He huffed looking at her and then veering his eyes away. "Do you-…want to walk to school with me today?"

"Sure. That sounds nice." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, what a wonderful surprise this was indeed! He did have some humanity in him. Well she guessed it was because he was a half-demon, so maybe being half human meant he had human traits as well. Though she only saw him now with his half-demon form. Which she wasn't going to complain about, he was really cute in that form. But she'd never tell him that, it was way too embarrassing for her. She walked over to her backpack and swung it over her shoulder and walked towards the door. "Bye mom! I'm leaving!"

"Have a good day honey!" Her mother yelled back from the kitchen, finishing up the dishes Kagome and her brother had made from breakfast.

"Let's go." She said to Inuyasha, leaving the house closing the door behind her. They began to walk towards the way to go to school. The atmosphere between them was so much more different than before. As ignorant as Inuyasha was, he had a nice side to him as well. Which caused her to want to get to know him more. She wondered if he felt the same about her. None the less, they would probably be at least acquaintances from now on.

"How's your arm?" He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye, hands in his pockets.

"It's fine now. I got a bruise from where I was grabbed, but it will heal in time." She said looking towards Inuyasha with a slight smile.

"Good good." He said looking forward again, He let out a quiet sigh of relief that she was okay.

"Thank you for caring, even if it's a little." She grinned while looking at him, happy to find out he did have a heart and that he cared about her, which made her feel pretty happy inside.

"Tch, don't get used to it. You're still a bitch." He said tilting his head down, his nose sticking in the air. There was his rude attitude. This made Kagome grumble and roll her eyes. "But I know you were only doing it to protect your brother."

This surprised Kagome that Inuyasha had seen why she was being rude to him. So he wasn't completely dense about some situations. All she did was nod to him and the rest of the walk was pretty quiet. When they finally arrived at school, various students staring their way, Kagome noticed and looked around, their stares made he feel a bit eerie. Suddenly a boy with black hair tied up in a ponytail stepped towards Inuyasha. He crossed his arms over his chest and spat at the ground. He was slim with a bit of a build to him. He looked athletic, like he did some kind of sport or martial art. But he also had pointy ears, so instantly she knew this boy wasn't human. Kagome blinked at the two just staring each other down with annoyance in their eyes.

"Inuyasha! You wimp, I challenge you!" He exclaimed grinning a cocky smile in Inuyasha's direction. But then veered his eyes over to Kagome.

"Heh, Moron if you want to fight me, look at me not her!" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. They stared at each other intensely and didn't break focus from each other.

"Fine. Bring it dog-breath." He said running towards Inuyasha at a fast speed. Which made Kagome take a step back surprised at the speed.

This boy went to punch Inuyasha in the face and almost succeeded until Inuyasha caught the punch in his hand and threw the boy back. Inuyasha then sped towards him, trying to kick him back in the stomach. Everything they threw at each other was blocked or pushed back most of the time. A few hits succeeded equally between the two leaving them a bit injured. But then suddenly the bell rang and Inuyasha's last attack was evaded.

"Hup, Sorry Bog-breath. This will have to continue later!" He exclaimed quickly running towards Kagome and took her hand, "I hope to see you later. I'm Kouga."

"Kagome." She said not sure of what to say, but Kouga hold her hands like that and it made her blush a little. Her cheek flushed a light pink and then she shook her head as he let go and ran towards the school waving back to Kagome and she waved back with a small smile. Inuyasha stood there with a pissed off look.

"Who does he think he is? Tch." He said looking at Kagome and then just as quickly back at the school, which he started walking towards. Kagome followed behind looking at him.

"He's a demon right?" She asked quietly still looking at him.

"Yea, he's a wolf demon." Inuyasha choked out spitting at the ground. Then looked at her again and his eyes not leaving the sight of her face.

"Ahh Interesting." She said looking to the sky with a small smile.

Things around here were getting quite interesting. She had met her second demon, so she knew now there was more than one demon at this school. She wondered how many more she would get the pleasure of meeting. Good or bad, she knew this new school, would give her several new adventures and new memories to have a special place in her heart. She let out a little giggle and looked back at Inuyasha and noticed that he smiled a little back seeing her happiness and excitement. And she knew for sure now that whatever came their way, Inuyasha would be there to help her out from now on. Although she was in a better mood, she still had a feeling of fear within her. Who was that man in her dream? And little did she know, what was coming up in the near future would change her life forever.


End file.
